


Just a Little Longer

by Stormshadow



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cerberus is a good boy, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, Than is along for the ride, The Surface, Zag just wants a chance at life, friends or lovers, the Fates said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormshadow/pseuds/Stormshadow
Summary: Post-game and side story content spoilers!Zagreus has gotten fairly comfortable with his role in serving his father's House, though there is one part that has always bothered him: He has never truly been able to experience the surface world his mother spent so much time in, what with the constant dying. So he asks the god of death for a favor and a bit of his time.ThanZag as lovers or as close friends, whatever you want them to be.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Just a Little Longer

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the fluffiest thing I've written in ages and my first contribution to this amazing game. As I've already said, while I probably could not ship these idiots any more than I already do, I purposely left it ambiguous when I wrote this. Or at least tried to. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't the worst thing in the world, Zagreus figured. He had gotten so good at breaking out of the Underworld that it had become his actual official job to serve the House of Hades. It was a nice side effect of managing to bring his breathtakingly dysfunctional family back together and being able to make up for lost time with Persephone. The Olympians still offered him aid, he managed to make Orpheus and Achilles happy, and his father actually kind of respected him and called him by name a little more often.  
All it took was dying over and over and over and over again. Washing up in the pool of Styx. Listening to Hypnos's remarks about his latest folly. Fighting the Furies. Lernie. Listening to Theseus never shut up, though it was nice to actually have a fan. Scouring the Temple of Styx for a treat for Cerberus and getting poisoned repeatedly, and finally having a nice chat with his father while they brutally tried to kill each other.  
Then, finally, a glimpse of the surface.  
His first sighting of the sun was burned into his memory, the chill of the melting snow beneath his burning feet, the many flowers and other plants he tended to once in a while on his mother's request. The surface fascinated him and he longed to explore it, to see what the mortals did before coming to his realm, what the Olympians were able to witness day in and out when they weren't on their mountain.  
But he was forever cursed no matter how he tried to break free. Either his life would drain from his body and the Styx would claim him, or his naïvete would get him killed by some animal or chariot or that one time he slipped on a strange yellow fruit peel and hit his head so hard, the next thing he knew, he was back in the House. The Fates would not let him venture far from his home realm no matter how much he wished otherwise. Death would find him, and then it would all start over again.  
Then again, he was close with Death. Or at least the god of it. And he hoped to ask for a favor, which is what led his burning feet into the west hall where he found Thanatos taking a brief and rare break.  
"Up for another round already, Zag?" Thanatos asked as he approached, a humorous smirk on his face.  
"I actually had something else in mind, Than," the prince replied. "I hope you will permit me to request a favor." Thanatos gazed at him quizzically.  
"You certainly have that look about you that you want something," he said. "And I take it that it is rather serious." Zagreus took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. Thanatos's brow rose. "Zag, what is it? You're almost never this shy."  
"It's… Listen, Than. I know you're busy. And what time we do have together is precious to me. You may think this is selfish of me to ask…"  
"Out with it, Zag," Thanatos almost snapped. It was impatient, though not mean-spirited.  
"I need you to spare my life," Zagreus blurted out, and Thanatos stared at him. He actually stopped hovering and his feet fell flat on the floor of the House.  
"What are you talking about?" he inquired. "I won't lie and say it doesn't hurt me when I feel you die, Zagreus. But I take comfort in knowing it is brief, that you'll return as soon as you're gone. You always do."  
"I know," Zagreus said with a huff. "But… it's not about dying itself, it's about when."  
"You already have the power to defy death to some extent," Thanatos pointed out. "I don't know what else I could really do." Zagreus averted his gaze and thought his words over for some time.  
"My numerous untimely demises in the Underworld aren't the problem," he said. "It's when I finally do break free and reach the surface. Mother says that I am bound to this place, just like Father. The further I stray, the weaker I become until the Styx claims me. I've tried everything I can think of to get away, but the Fates always find me and send me back." He somewhat hesitantly returned his gaze to Thanatos, who was merely listening. "But… if you, Than… With your power, maybe you could spare me. I… It isn't even about escaping anymore. I just want to see the world Mother knows and loves. Learn more about it. Feel the warmth of the sun and see Spring without my grandmother's blasted eternal Winter blanketing it all."  
Thanatos closed his eyes and thought over everything Zagreus had said far longer than the prince would have expected him to. The fact that Thanatos hadn't immediately shot him down was impressive in itself and more than he realistically expected.  
"Zagreus," he finally said, opening his eyes and staring straight into the prince's. "If the Fates have determined your destiny, even I cannot change it. If they have bound your life and soul to the Underworld, I cannot sever it." Zagreus tried terribly hard to keep his disappointment from showing too much.  
"I thought as much," he admitted. "But I wanted to know for certain. Thank you for listening, Than."  
"Hang on, Zagreus," Thanatos cut him off. "If it were in my power, I would allow you to walk freely upon the surface without worry, but I cannot. But… I can try."  
"What-" Zagreus's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"  
"I can try to spare your life for as long as possible," Thanatos went on with a smile. "I don't know how long it would be- a day, an hour, a few minutes. But I imagine anything would be worth it to you. And for you, Zag, I would be glad to grant that to you. I can't stop your death, but I believe my power can delay it to some brief extent."  
"Than…" Zagreus's heart ached and he couldn't help himself. He pulled Thanatos into a tight embrace and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Thank you! I… I don't know what to say. This isn't asking too much?"  
"I wouldn't offer if I couldn't do it," Thanatos said, patting Zagreus on the back. "But please, try not to break my spine."  
"Right…" Zagreus released him and smiled sheepishly.  
"I'm sure you know, but you can't make a habit of this," Thanatos warned as he straightened out his clothing. "I can't always spare that time and energy. But…" He smiled once more. "I'd be glad to give you one time."  
"One time is more than enough," Zagreus agreed. "I cannot begin to convey my gratitude, Than. If there's anything I can do to repay you, please do not hesitate to tell me."  
"I'll call on you if I need a favor," Thanatos chuckled. "Go get some rest, Zag. Next time you break out, I'll meet you on the surface and we'll figure it out from there."  
"It's a date," Zagreus said with a grin. "Thank you, Than." With that, Thanatos dipped his head and vanished, and the prince turned and headed for his room.  
Zagreus's next escape attempt came what he assumed was a couple days later, though he could never tell in the Underworld- that sundial certainly never changed. His pummeling of wretches and everything else in his path took on a bit more fervor with his excitement, and he may have actually felt a little bad for how harshly he had beaten up the Furies and Lernie. He paid a brief visit to Achilles and Patroclus, and his mentor had noticed immediately the change in his demeanor.  
"I do hope it works out for you, lad," Achilles said once Zagreus had explained everything. "I'm sure I'll be back at my post by the time you return, and I expect you'll tell me all about it."  
"Do not let your excitement cause your blade to falter," Patroclus advised. "No doubt Theseus would gladly run you through should you make a mistake."  
"I have no intention of losing to them," Zagreus said with a laugh. "Nevertheless, I appreciate your counsel, both of you. I shall visit again soon." With that, he continued on, soundly thrashed Theseus and Asterius, saluted his devoted Shade fan, and made his way through the Temple of Styx to find the Satyr Sack for Cerberus.  
"One treat for one good boy," Zagreus said as he presented the hound with the sack. Cerberus accepted it without much deliberation, and the prince gave a few scratches to the head that would accept them. "See you soon, old friend, but hopefully not as soon as usual. Say hello to Mother for me if she's home." He smiled. "I can't wait to tell her all about this." Cerberus nuzzled him briefly and departed with the sack, and Zagreus proceeded through the doors and snow until he reached the clearing where his father awaited him.  
"Even I must admit that you made it here rather quickly, boy," Hades said. "That will not do. Security must be increased."  
"Your ever-shifting chambers were rather kind to me this time," Zagreus replied. "Not that I'm complaining."  
"Then something must be done to prevent leniency in the future," Hades mused. "For now, though…" He turned to his son and doffed his cape. Zagreus honestly continued to wonder where he was storing them or if some poor Shade was responsible for making new ones regularly. "I have work to do, so let us resolve this quickly."  
"After you, Father." Zagreus readied his blade and Hades summoned his spear. Father and Son clashed as had become commonplace with the usual irritations of Zagreus's blood boiling and Hades summoning backup. And while Hades certainly got plenty of good hits in, Zagreus ultimately emerged the victor. He bade farewell to his father as the Styx claimed him, then proceeded out to Greece as the snow under his feet melted away.  
He felt a chill in the air different from the eternal Winter Demeter had cast as he stepped away from the Temple of Styx, and he smiled as he sensed Thanatos's presence even before the god of death appeared before him.  
"I heard your escape had been particularly ferocious," he greeted. "I do hope the master isn't too disgruntled by his loss. Hypnos will never cease complaining about having to greet him at his worst."  
"A little bath once in a while won't hurt him," Zagreus said with a shrug. "Besides, it's his decision to meet me up here every time. It was one thing when he was attempting to stop my escape, but actually fighting him now seems entirely unnecessary." Thanatos gave a relenting nod.  
"We should get to the point," he said and removed his cloak. "I can already feel the strain on your life, even here." He placed the cloak around Zagreus, who watched him curiously.  
"Uh, Than? I don't really get cold, you know." Thanatos smirked at him.  
"Trust me, I'm well aware of how you generate heat. This is more so I can keep an eye on you, so to speak. Otherwise I would have to be in constant physical contact with you, and I have no desire to try to keep up with you as you dash all across the surface in your curiosity." He stepped back once he had fastened it across the prince's chest. "That being said, don't stray too far from me. The farther you go, the harder it will be for me to have any influence over your life and death. Understand?"  
"I do, Than." Zagreus dipped his head. "I truly cannot convey how grateful I am for this. Thank you."  
"Thank me later," Thanatos replied. "For now, enjoy your time on the surface."  
"It's even better that you're with me," Zagreus said with a smile. He adjusted Thanatos's cloak and started toward Persephone's cottage nearby. Snow gave way to grass under his feet and he tried to focus a bit on not letting those blades be entirely torched, though it wasn't something he could completely control. The sun peeked over the horizon and the prince stopped and watched it rise, and Thanatos came to his side.  
"Don't stare too long," he advised. "You wouldn't want to go blind."  
"Is that a thing that can happen?" Zagreus asked without averting his gaze.  
"Yes," was all Thanatos gave him. The prince watched the sunrise a moment longer, then finally tore his eyes away from it. His time was short, even if hopefully not as short as usual.  
Zagreus smiled as they came across Persephone's garden, still thriving despite his complete incompetence in plant care. He wondered if any mortals came by at all, curious about the incredible flora.  
"I wonder why the queen stayed so close to the Styx," Thanatos remarked. "Even I can feel the love and care she put into this place."  
"She said she didn't want to be found by the Olympians or Father," Zagreus said as he wandered along the garden beds. "This was a good place for her to live unnoticed." He coughed, and Thanatos placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You weren't exaggerating," he said. "How do you feel? And be honest with me," he added a bit sharply.  
"A bit tired," Zagreus replied, clearing his throat. "This is usually how it starts. But, honestly, it isn't as bad as usual." Thanatos looked him in the eye and placed his hand to Zagreus's forehead, then closed his eyes and focused. The prince felt the intruding sickening sensation recede, if only slightly, and his strength took its place. Thanatos removed his hand and nodded.  
"I imagine there are other places you would like to visit," he said, and Zagreus smiled and continued on, passing his mother's former abode. Persephone had chosen a place rather far from prying mortals, though not so far for there to be no sign of them at all. After wandering through the wilderness for a while, Thanatos ever faithfully at Zagreus's side, they came to a dirt road with fairly recent foot and hoof prints. The prince took a moment to assess his current physical state: He could feel the Underworld attempting to pull him back, but Thanatos's power stayed true for the moment. The illness and fatigue that usually plagued him was kept at bay for the most part.  
The prince started along the road and looked around his surroundings with wide eyes, a smile plastered across his face. He noticed Thanatos set himself down and elected to walk rather than hover, but before he could ask about it, he heard something coming toward them.  
"Ow!" Zagreus recoiled as his companion, with no warning whatsoever, flicked him right in his red eye. He squinted it shut as he rubbed his eyelid. "What was that for?!" Thanatos didn't answer him and instead turned to the side as a mule-drawn cart turned through the trees and approached them, a human at the reins and a crop yield as its cargo. The human looked at them, somewhat perplexed, as he approached.  
"Good morning!" He greeted. "Glad that blasted Winter is finally over! Felt like it went on forever. Didn't think my crops would ever recover!"  
"A blessing, indeed," Thanatos agreed. "Off to market?"  
"Yep! You fellas interested in buying?" Zagreus started to look at the human's cart, but Thanatos very slyly gestured him back.  
"Unfortunately, my companion and I were just out for a stroll and don't have any coin on us. But good luck. It really is our loss." The human stared at them a moment longer, then reached back into one of the sacks in his cart.  
"Here," he tossed something at Zagreus, who caught it despite the handicap to his depth perception. "I had a good harvest! I can spare a bit. Enjoy!" With that, he flicked the reins, and the mule started down the road again. Zagreus rubbed his eye again and finally opened it, blinking several times as he stared at the foreign fruit in his hand.  
"Do you know what this is?" He asked.  
"It's called an apricot," Thanatos replied. "It's a fruit that grows on trees and has a relatively large seed in the center."  
"Interesting…" Zagreus looked up at his companion. "But why did you flick me in the eye?!"  
"Your unusual eyes would be quite strange to mortals," the god of death said plainly. "They call it 'heterochromia.' Any mortal that noticed would immediately think something is off about you. Your green eye was less likely to arouse suspicion."  
"You could have warned me," the prince grumbled. "I would have figured some solution out." He looked back down at the apricot in his hands, and with a bit of a squeeze, he pulled it in half and revealed the pit inside. He offered the other half to his companion.  
"Thank you, but I don't really…" Thanatos fell silent as he looked at the almost puppy-like look in Zagreus's eyes. "Okay, okay. If you insist." He took the offered half. Zagreus inspected his half and sniffed at the juice that had leaked out, then took a hesitant bite. Immediately, his eyes lit up.  
"So sweet!" He marveled. "Much more than the poms back home." Thanatos allowed himself a small smile and took a bite of his half while he watched Zagreus excitedly finish it, licking the juice from his palm. He started along the road again with the pit in hand, and Thanatos kept pace at his side.  
The further they went, however, the more he could feel the strain on Zagreus, no matter how the prince tried to hide and ignore it. But his already almost ashen skin grew paler over time, and his eyes darkened ever so slightly. His gait, normally so confident and quick, was slowing as time went by.  
"Zag," Thanatos said after a while. "How are you doing?" Zagreus stopped and turned to him, and as he started to reply, he doubled over, coughing rather violently. Thanatos grabbed his shoulders and lowered his head just as Zagreus raised his, his limbs shaking in the aftermath of his coughing fit.  
"Not yet," Thanatos murmured. "Spare him just a bit longer…"  
"I'm okay, Than," the prince said, a slight rasp in his voice. "Already, this is far longer than I've ever been on the surface before." Thanatos appeared lost in thought for a moment.  
"Zag, there is something I think you would greatly enjoy seeing," he said as he met Zagreus's gaze. "We shouldn't be too far, if you feel up to it."  
"Of course," Zagreus nodded. "I'll keep-" Another harsh cough cut him off. "I'll keep going until I die again." Thanatos couldn't quite keep his worry off his face, but he let it go.  
"Let me know if you need anything. For now, follow me." Zagreus did so, though as they continued on, his walk became more of a shuffle and the flames around his feet faded into embers.  
"Just a little farther…" Thanatos thought aloud, but stopped short when he heard a grunt and a smack on the ground. He whirled around to find Zagreus collapsed on all fours in the road, trembling. Thanatos skidded down next to him.  
"Th-They're trying hard to… pull me back…" Zagreus rasped. Thanatos again placed his hand to the prince's head and focused his power, pushing away the ever encroaching death coming for him.  
"I can't keep this up much longer, Zagreus," he said. "I'm sorry." The prince weakly raised his head and forced a shaky smile.  
"You have nothing to apologize for… This has been more than I-" Once again, his coughing cut him off. "I could have ever hoped for." Thanatos thought over his options for a moment.  
"You're not gone yet, Zag," he said. "We'll make every moment count." He adjusted his stance and scooped the prince into his arms, marveling briefly at how lightweight Zagreus really was. Zagreus leaned his head against Thanatos's chest, bleary eyes blinking slowly. The god of death continued on, his feet ghosting just above the ground, his focus constant on keeping the prince alive for as long as he could. Finally, as they both clung to Zagreus's life as tightly as possible, they arrived.  
"Zag," Thanatos beckoned, and Zagreus raised his head and looked out ahead. He let out a shuddering breath of awe at the sight of the great expanse of water before them. "This is Lord Poseidon's domain- the ocean. I figured you would want the chance to experience it, even briefly."  
"Than…" the prince breathed. "It's beautiful… Never seen so much water." The morning sun sparkled on the waves, utterly captivating him as Thanatos carried him across the rock and sand below them. As they reached the water's edge, Zagreus shifted slightly. "Put me down, please. I'll be okay." Thanatos frowned but complied, setting Zagreus on his feet in the sand and letting the prince lean on him.  
Zagreus took a shaky step forward away from Thanatos, and he carefully set foot in the water, steam rising around it. He smiled and chuckled hoarsely as the waves rushed up around his ankles, then up to his knees as he waded in. Thanatos couldn't help but smile as well as he watched the prince experience the ocean for the first time. After a few moments of simply standing there, looking out to the horizon, Zagreus turned around to face his companion, framed by the brilliant light of the morning sun.  
"I'm sure you can feel it too…" he said somewhat breathlessly. "Thank you, Than. I'll never forget this…"  
"It was my pleasure, Zagreus," Thanatos replied with a smile. "Thank you for trusting me with this. It was a nice break."  
"Mm…" Zagreus nodded. "See you back home." With that, he collapsed into the water, and Thanatos couldn't help the heat stinging his eyes as he instinctively rushed forward to stop him. But he could feel it as death finally claimed the prince once again, bearing down upon him as both his strength and Thanatos's power finally gave out. He was gone.  
Thanatos took a deep breath, the salty sea air tickling his nose. He took one more glance to the horizon, then vanished and appeared back in the House of Hades.  
Hypnos, of course, was asleep at his post and Persephone was giving Cerberus a good scratching with a smile on her face. He bade his respects to her and the Master as Hades went about his endless paperwork. He noticed, much to his concern, that Zagreus had not yet returned.  
"Thanatos, child," Nyx beckoned from her place near the lounge. Thanatos approached his mother and dipped his head. "I feel the anger of the Fates deep within my being, and it seems to be sharply directed at you. Whatever is the cause of such wrathful ire?"  
"I spared Zagreus," Thanatos replied bluntly. "He escaped and I accompanied him on the surface to stave off his inevitable death. No doubt they are not thrilled with my actions. No harm came of it, I assure you."  
"I see…" Nyx said as she pondered his explanation. "They do not care for defiance of their decrees. But…" She smiled softly. "I'm sure they can forgive one time. But tell me… If you have returned, then Zagreus must also have, yes? I have not yet seen him."  
"I was just wondering about that myself," Thanatos agreed. "Perhaps his recovery is taking longer than usual because of my actions…" He glanced back toward the pool. "He saw the ocean. I'm certain he will want to tell you all about it."  
"I'm sure he will…" Nyx nodded. "I am proud of you, my child. Both of you." Thanatos's eyes lit up as he felt a certain presence return to life, and he again dipped his head to his mother and hurried to the blood pool. He arrived just as Zagreus surfaced with a splash, gasping as he tried to find his bearings. Thanatos grasped his arm and Zagreus turned his somewhat frantic gaze on him, then immediately relaxed and smiled.  
"Welcome back," Thanatos said, and Zagreus let out a soft breath.  
"Thank you, Than." He stepped out of the pool and shook out his hair. "That felt… longer than usual."  
"It was," Thanatos replied. "I imagine you needed time to reset after everything. I'm glad you're back in one piece."  
"Me too, Than," Zagreus agreed as he took a shaky step forward. "Seems I may still need a moment or two…" Thanatos offered his arm with a small smile, and the prince shook his head humorously and took it. "Thanks."  
"Anything for you, Zag. Just don't make a habit of it." Zagreus chuckled as they made their way down the hall.  
"I'll rest later," he said. "I want to speak with Mother about our adventure." With that, his steps regained more of their strength, and as he approached Persephone, she met him with a warm smile and embrace.  
"Duty calls," Thanatos bade, and Zagreus turned back to him with one arm around his mother. He nodded.  
"Don't disappear for too long," the prince replied. "I'll see you soon, Than."  
"See you, Zag." With that, Thanatos vanished, off to continue his never-ending work, and Zagreus and Persephone settled in with Cerberus as he told her all about his journey on the surface.  
"Oh…" The prince looked down and noticed he was still wearing Thanatos's cloak. "And he's already gone."  
"You'll just have to return it next time you see him," Persephone laughed. "I'm sure he'll be back shortly. I imagine he gets cold easily." Zagreus eyed his mother with a grin, then went on with his tale of an apricot and an ocean.

**Author's Note:**

> Poseidon, next escape attempt: Nephew! Why didn't you tell me you were going to visit? I would have tidied up! Get it? Tide? Uh, anyway. Here, have my blessing.


End file.
